Yoenhapn
Yoenhapn is the largest city in Arcul with a population of around 5.1 million in the actual city and 12 million within its greater Metropolitan area (which includes: Yoevir, Krekhapn and surrounding cities). The City is one of the largest cities in Europe and is home to several major transport interchanges such as The Yoes International Airport, The Hrenk-Bräl and the Inter-Bus. It is also a cultural capital with the Royal Palace, Discrased Parliament, St Michaels Column and the Sinagok, these sights are world renownd with these being quentisentual symbols of the city and the country as a whole. The city is a growing Economic Capital with the construction of the International City and the Lakefront have created a large 'New Yorkesque' feel to the city with the larget ammount of skyscrapers. The city also contains a large ammount of parks, the 3 main parks in the city are Botanikir-Gertn, Koeninkes-Gertn and the Oebirg-Gertn. They all have some of the largest collections of plantlife in the world and the Tri-Gertn Show is the largest Flowershow on earth. The Name Yoenhapn comes from the name of the River Yoen which lies to the west of the city (this also gives its name to the surrounding cities and areas), the Hapn section is Arculian for the word Harbour or Port. History Yoenhapn was first documented as a small town by the Duke of Rikätil ruler of the Yoen Delta at the time, in his land survey it is documented as: Ioenhavn ''which is the former spelling of the city. The city was never originally a major city with its neighbour Yoenmot being the largest city in the area, however its location was prime in the establishing of the city. The city officially became a city with the construction of the Stat-Kanal which goes though the city today, it divides it in two and puts the city in an area of prime interest with roads all funnelling through the area due to the narrowing of the lakes making it easy to cross, the pass in the mountains making it easier to reach and the coast roads along the lakes all joining in this area. These road advanages also provided a boat advantage as all boats had to go through the narrow point in the lakes, this area was taxed by the Duke who wanted to make as much money as possible from it. They also constructed a large canal from one side of the country to the other and began charging dear for that aswell making this area become a very prime real estate location with a large economy. The Dawn of the Civil war the Dukedom of' '''Rikätil was a neutral nation trading with each and every Kingdom with degrees of Hostility. Rikätil however would be thrust into the war after the assassination of Duke Harald II led to the succession of his juvinile nephew Hans XI who was very willing to participate in the ongoing war. Hans began to align himself with the Kingdom of Hanlont which mainly relied upon Arculian Alliences to fund his opperation, this made the revenue from the tolls on the canals and rivers, therefore the city became tremedously rich and funded almost 40% of Hanlonts Civil War. No battles came near the city as Hanlont protected it even more than its capital. The money comming out of the city created a large influx of people wanting to make it big and be rich however they were confined to trade with Keloe and its allies or people inside Hanlont. After the country opened up there was a population boom with many people wanting to move into promising cities, however this brought in many 'slums' with the building of many new developments to the north of the city. These areas were rife with crime and the birthplace of the Blaeyk Krighir who used the outside world as a scapegoat for the problems of these people. By the 1970's the country had become more and more violent, these slums were being converted into estates however their past suffering still caused many people to join the BK who blew up a bomb on the Metro around the Koeninkes Station killing 12 in the city however this was part of a nationwide polt and the attempted assassination of the PM. Over the next decade there was a peace after the extremists saw that it would take too much to take down the government. This period came to an end with the destruction of Koeninkes Station with the blowing up of a Metro Train, this was followed by many more minor incidents such as the attempted assassination of anti-terror actavist Toms Forfrik, the failed Bus bomb plot and the Vestermam Rëtt insident. The most recent and successful terror attack on the city has been condemned around the world and was considered the countries 9/11 due to its severity. The June 11th 2011 Terror attack occured when a small band of around 17 members of an extreme BK cell blew up 3 trains around the city, one at Sinagok, then Zentrunhald and finally at Bus Zentrun. They totally ruined and destroyed these stations which are being repared and are expected to open in a temporary form by Christmas 2011 meanwhile the full station will be completed by 2013. The next target of the terrorists was the Stat Sinogok above the Sinogok station, Snipers from two buildings began to shoot people escaping the metro however they took refuge in the Synogogue where 7 armed gunmen took them hostage for 1 month in which 4 of the hostages were beheaded and shown on the internet, the crisis ended tradically when the terrorists blew up the synogogue killing them, the hostages and the members of the task team trying to free the hostages, only 4 survived to tell the tale and 2 of them were burned and mentally scarred for life. Today the city is becoming more and more international and is expected to become by 2020 a city the size of modern day London. Skyscrapers are being built across the city with many projects creating a upward city in Yoenhapn. Geography Politics Cityscape Economy Transportation Demographics Education Culture